magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Io sono Avacyn
Io sono Avacyn (I Am Avacyn) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 18 maggio 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Sorin Markov e narra della morte di Avacyn. Racconto precedente: Ogni storia ha una fine Prefazione Jace e Tamiyo hanno seguito gli indizi fino alla Cattedrale di Thraben, il covo dell’angelo Avacyn in preda alla follia. Avacyn ha attaccato e ora i tre sono impegnati in un’aspra battaglia. Jace non è stato in grado di arginare il potere divino di Avacyn e Tamiyo, da parte sua, non è disposta a rompere la sua promessa per salvargli la vita. Avacyn si sta abbattendo su di loro ed è a un passo dal distruggerli entrambi. Storia ART (Avacyn's Judgment di Shadows over Innistrad) I due amici sono a terra davanti a me, come una macchia sul pavimento della cattedrale. Abbassano i loro sguardi, indegni della mia vista. So che non provengono dal mio mondo, ma so che il sangue esce anche dalle loro ferite. Percepisco il battito dei loro cuori sotto le loro gole, sulla punta della mia lancia. Un altro gentile affondo e smaschererò queste creature demoniache, le invierò nell’oblio che meritano e ripulirò il mondo dalla loro presenza. Io sono Avacyn. Io sono la protettrice. Uno di essi, la creatura sotto il mantello blu, mi sta implorando. Quando parla, io vedo vermi uscire dalle sue labbra. "Avacyn, non sei così", parla a fatica, tenendosi la testa con gli artigli. "Non farlo". Le sue parole strisciano nell’ombra come millepiedi. Ancor più della mia lancia, la mia arma più grande è la mia vista. I miei occhi percepiscono più di quanto vedano gli occhi umani, anche più di quanto riescano a vedere gli altri angeli. Vedo i messaggeri angelici nelle finestre colorate, con i loro inchini di rispetto nei miei confronti. Vedo la luce della luna che mi segue nei miei viaggi, anche dentro questa cattedrale, e le colombe dalle piume bianche che si sparpagliano ovunque io metta piede. Più di tutto, vedo l’inganno dietro i loro volti. Vedo le disgustose menzogne che si nascondono nella loro forma umana. Io sola ho il compito di esporli alla luce della giustizia. "Sei stata colpita da una malattia o hai informazioni sbagliate", dice l’altro umano, con le lunghe orecchie piegate dietro la sua testa. I suoi occhi sono orbite vuote e, dietro di essi, ciò che vedo è una ruvida chioma nera che si contorce. "Tu devi proteggere le persone, non... questo". Spingo verso di lei con la mia mano e la mia luce respinge il demone. Lei sbatte contro il muro, rimane senza fiato e i suoni della sua caduta diventano come una nera chioma infangata. "Io sono il baluardo contro i demoni che vengono da altri mondi", affermo mentre punto la lancia contro di lei. La punta della lancia ha la forma di un dito in un gesto di rimprovero. “Io distruggo l’immoralità, qualsiasi sia la sua origine, qualsiasi sia la sua forma. Ti ho vista strisciare attraverso le mie province e serpeggiare nella mia chiesa. E ora vedo la vera te. È il momento di rispondere". Evoco la luce, che mi risponde immediatamente. Sento un freddo tremolio nella mano e le ombre delle mie dita vengono proiettate sui demoni tremanti. "La vostra corruzione", dico loro, "su Innistrad è finalmente giunta al termine". Qualcosa si muove sul tetto. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo il cielo esplodere e un uomo entrare distruggendo il soffitto. Frammenti colorati piovono dall’alto nella cattedrale. I vetri rimbalzano sulla mia pelle e i demoni si coprono le teste. ART (Sorin Illustrazione di Wesley Burt) L’uomo atterra in piedi, con la spada in mano. Si erge fiero, con gli stivali che macinano i vetri. Non ha alcuna ferita e la sua chioma bianca è appena mossa. È uno dei succhiasangue, uno degli antichi. Lo riconosco, ma il suo nome non mi torna in mente. "Fatti da parte, vampiro", gli dico. "Mi occuperò di te più tardi". Ma lui continua a bloccare la mia strada con il suo corpo. Le sue armi sono già sguainate: uno spadone in una mano e una magia nell’altra. "C’è qualcosa in te che non va, Avacyn", dice il vampiro. Le sue sono labbra di una sanguisuga e le parole che ne escono si arrotondano intorno un cerchio di fauci insanguinate. "Sono qui per aiutarti". "Non cercare di bloccare la mia lancia, succhiasangue, o la proverai anche tu". Non mi ricordo il suo titolo, ma lo vedo. Il suo volto si increspa per tutte le sanguisughe che strisciano sotto la sua pelle. Puzza di sangue. "Avacyn", mi dice. "Devi venire con me nel sotterraneo. Basterà un momento, se vedrai ciò che devo fare...". "La mia missione non può aspettare", gli rispondo. Scaglio la mia magia benedetta contro di lui e lo colpisco in pieno petto. Il vampiro rimane immobile. "Avacyn", mi dice. "Il sotterraneo. Abbiamo una questione da risolvere". "Sorin", dice una delle creature, con gli occhi vuoti diretti al vampiro. "Tu puoi aiutarla, vero?". "Silenzio", scatta lui e i demoni sobbalzano per la forza della sua voce. Si volta di nuovo verso di me. "Ascoltami. Se hai qualche torto in sospeso con questi due, puoi ucciderli prima che iniziamo". I due amici si guardano l’un l’altra. "Ma non ti permetterò di lasciare questo luogo finché la nostra questione non sarà risolta". Tra le alte travi, si sente il fruscio di ali piumate. Gli occhi di una decina dei miei angeli benedetti ci osservano, lucenti e splendidi come le stelle a mezzanotte. Mi ritrovo a pormi una domanda. Un angelo è composto da bontà, ma un essere divino è composto dalle gesta di un angelo? Non so perché io me lo chieda. "Ti avviso, vampiro", gli rispondo. "Questi intrusi sono la più lurida minaccia su Innistrad, ma tu stai correndo il rischio di diventare il male più grande davanti ai miei occhi. Sparisci o io e i miei alleati ti abbatteremo". ART (Always Watching di Shadows over Innistrad) Non segue le mie indicazioni e mi si avvicina. Lo colpisco con la luce santificata, ma anche questa volta la mia magia non ha effetto su di lui. Piega la testa di lato. Il suo sguardo sembra quasi preoccupato, ma le sue zanne da sanguisuga si muovono e si fanno beffe di me. Sento una risata. Un frammento di dubbio penetra nella mia mente, non che io possa venire sconfitta, ma che io possa aver esitato nel momento in cui ho scagliato la magia. Potrebbe essere quella la causa del fallimento del mio colpo. Non comprendo il perché. Sento le ali degli angeli appollaiati sulle travi sopra di me e percepisco i loro occhi brillanti su di me. Trovo la forza nella loro luce. Sollevo la punta della mia lancia verso il vampiro ed essa si trasforma nella lama della giustizia. Il vampiro fa un altro passo avanti e il suo petto si appoggia alla mia lancia. "Avacyn", dice con le sue labbra dannate. "Non puoi ferirmi". Mi sta parlando. "E c’è un motivo". Le parole successive lasciano un segno su di me. Sono solo suoni, vibrazioni nell’aria. ma penetrano in me come il coltello di un intagliatore. Come il marchio di un inquisitore. "Io sono il tuo creatore", continua. Le parole sembrano strane, come se fossero cesellate da qualche parte dentro di me, nel profondo, ricoperte di polvere. Ma ora la polvere viene soffiata via e io lo vedo. Lui è Sorin, della stirpe dei Markov. Lo vedo. Le sue labbra non sono rotonde come quelle di una sanguisuga, non so perché io le abbia viste in quel modo prima. I suoi occhi neri con un centro bianco e i suoi zigomi non sono diversi dai miei. Lui è il mio creatore. La verità è chiara ora. Lo vedo e vedo me stessa. Lui è il motivo della mia esistenza. Lui era presente quando sono stata creata, l’uomo che era di fronte a me nel primo momento del mio essere. Lui è colui che mi ha permeato del mio obiettivo. La mia creazione è avvenuta qui, nel profondo di questa cattedrale. Ora so che è stato lui a creare me, divinità di Innistrad, per un sono scopo. Io sono Avacyn. Io sono la protettrice. Io estirpo ciò che minaccia Innistrad. Io rispondo alle preghiere degli innocenti e colpisco coloro che li tormentano. Io proteggo coloro che altrimenti verrebbero divorati dalle ombre di questo mondo. "Tu sei il mio creatore", gli dico. "Sì". "Allora tu devi essere buono", continuo. Il sorriso del mio creatore è delicato e mostra solo leggermente una zanna. "Tu sei la mia fonte", gli dico. "La fonte del mio essere. E quindi. La fonte del bene". "Ciò che dici è giusto, Avacyn. Per svolgere al meglio il tuo compito, devi unirti a me. Vieni". Mi offre una mano, ma qualcosa mi fa esitare nel prenderla. Osservo le due persone con cui ho combattuto, appoggiate alle pareti della navata. Mi sembrano ancora amici, ma anche un uomo e una donna. Maghi. Mortali. Il loro sangue è stato versato nella mia cattedrale. Sento il sapore forte di rame sulla mia lama. Ciò è possibile solo se loro sono dannati. Se li ho attaccati, allora non possono essere altro che mostri. Un angelo è composto da bontà, ma un essere divino è composto dalle gesta di un angelo? Il mio creatore mi osserva. I suoi occhi sono freddi e scrutano il mio volto. Posso vedere il sangue che scorre sotto la pallida pelle del suo collo, con le vene che pulsano con il caldo sangue di qualcun altro. Io sono Avacyn. Io sono la protettrice. Ma Le immagini turbinano intorno a me. io Villaggi in fiamme. non Innocenti massacrati. ho Una madre che piange il suo bambino. protetto. Sono stata io ad appiccare quegli incendi. Sono stata io a massacrare quegli innocenti. Sono stata creata per proteggere e ho portato distruzione. Non ero solo una protettrice, ero un simbolo. Intorno a me si è sviluppata un’intera chiesa, ma la chiesta ha dato origine a un odio infervorato e il mio potere ha nutrito quelle fiamme. Che cosa significa il bene? Un essere divino è composto dalle gesta di un angelo? Osservo il mio creatore e piego la testa di lato. Io sono stata creata, ma in maniera imperfetta. Difettosa. Non sono affatto una protettrice, sono un pericolo, un’arma per coloro che mi vogliono impugnare per danneggiare questo mondo. "Tu", gli dico. Raddrizzo le spalle e fletto le mie ali verso il mio creatore. La luce della luna si concentra sul mio corpo. La mia pelle brilla e vedo piume volteggiare nella cattedrale intorno a me. Ciò che devo fare mi risulta evidente. "Avacyn", dice Markov con voce bassa e un tono da predatore. "Discendente di Markov", dichiaro sollevando la lancia. Le sue lame di incurvano e si deformano verso il suo petto. "Tu hai permesso che questo avvenisse". "Devi essere cauta nel modo in cui ti rivolgi a me, figlia mia", dice Markov. "Io non sono tua figlia", gli rispondo. "Io sono una tua creazione. Tu sei responsabile per ciò che sono in grado di fare. Io sono stata realizzata con uno scopo e quello scopo è impuro. Sorin Markov, io ti dichiaro il più grande male del mondo". "Hai oltrepassato il confine", dice Markov a denti stretti. "Aspetta, Sorin...", lo avvisa uno dei dannati. "Non farlo. Le conseguenze per il piano...". "Perché lo hai permesso?", gli chiedo. "Perché mi hai creato in questo modo?". Spingo la lancia contro il suo petto, graffiando l’armatura. Markov sogghigna. La lama nella sua mano si illumina alla luce proveniente dalle travi. "Avacyn, vieni con me nei sotterranei", mi dice. "Dobbiamo parlare della tua creazione". "Mi hai creata per fare in modo che tutta l’immoralità venisse estirpata", gli dico. "Preparati a fare la stessa fine". Faccio scattare la mia lancia, utilizzando ogni parte della mia forza divina. In qualche modo manco il suo petto e lo supero. Cerca di colpirmi con la sua magia risucchiante, ma mi sposto in tempo per deviare l’attacco. Lo aggredisco di nuovo, incanalando la luce nel colpo. Il colpo va a segno, ma causa solo scintille lungo la sua armatura. Sferra un altro attacco, colpendomi con il lato della sua lama. Un colpo di lato, ma sufficiente per sbatacchiare il mio intero busto. Sollevo la mia lancia con entrambe le mani, facendo puntare al cielo le letali estremità. Incanalo la mia ira nell’arma e la sento vibrare per il potere divino. "Sei stata creata per essermi fedele", dice Markov. "Non puoi ferirmi". "Sembra di no", rispondo. "Ma loro possono farlo". Lui alza lo sguardo e vede gli angeli che ho chiamato all’attacco. Si lanciano dall’alto delle travi. Lui ha appena il tempo di coprirsi il volto prima che loro di abbattano su di lui, con le loro leggiadre mani che lo aggrediscono come artigli. Lui risponde all’attacco e i suoi colpi sono terribili. Affonda la sua spada nel petto di un angelo e recide l’ala di un altro. Scaglia un angelo a terra, generando una crepa nel marmo, e un altro contro una colonna, frantumandola. Ne blocca un altro per il collo, arrestando l’attacco dei furiosi artigli contro il suo volto e le sue spalle. Infondo di energia l’angelo intrappolato nella stretta e vedo la sua essenza uscire in oscuri fasci dai suoi occhi e dalla sua bocca e fluire in quelle del vampiro. Si accascia rigido, come il volto di un corvo. Lui si volta verso di me, mostrando la pelle squarciata e il pettorale aperto in due. I miei angeli lo hanno indebolito, ma è tutt’altro che sconfitto. Appoggia la punta della spada sul marmo. "Non cambia nulla, Avacyn", mi dice. Evoco altri alleati e gli ultimi tre angeli dagli occhi scintillanti, i guardiani della Cattedrale, lo circondano. Lo attaccano contemporaneamente, con spade e artigli, sferrando potenti colpi. Gli si avvicinano urlando e sferzando da ogni direzione. Markov deve provare ciò che ho provato io all’interno della Tomba Infernale, con ali di demoni che mi tagliavano nel vuoto senza gravità. Uno dopo l’altro, distrugge i miei angeli. Ne carica uno, scagliandolo attraverso file di pilastri di pietra. Solleva la sua spada e la affonda nell’ala e nel petto di un secondo, intento a piombargli addosso. L’angelo si accartoccia all’istante. Afferra infine dalla spalla l’ultimo attaccante, lo guarda dritto negli occhi e lo scaglia attraverso l’immensa finestra colorata. La parete si riduce in migliaia di frammenti. L’angelo viene scagliato da qualche parte sul promontorio. Markov si volta di nuovo verso di me e mostra una delle sue zanne con un ringhio. Punto la lama della mia lancia contro il suo collo, ma sento che oppone resistenza e non lo ferisce. Appoggio tutto il mio peso, ma la lama semplicemente non taglia la sua pelle. Osservo il suo volto. Ricordo a me stessa che non è un nobile vampiro, bensì un orrore. Lui è un mostro, un demone sanguinario, una sanguisuga. Ora lo vedo diversamente. I suoi occhi diventano fauci, circondate da denti. Il suo volto diventa una sottile maschera. Lui è il mio creatore ed è l’incarnazione del male. "Avacyn", inizia a dirmi attraverso quelle fauci da sanguisuga; scaglio la mia lancia contro il suo collo, affondando a sufficienza per colpire l’osso. Lui ruggisce e balza all’indietro, portandosi le mani al collo. Una melma putrescente cola tra le sue dita e si trasforma in funghi nauseanti al contatto con il lastricato. Balza su di me, con la spada puntata al mio cuore, e la lama emette scintille lungo la mia lancia nel mio tentativo di parata. Roteo per colpirlo, ma devo schivare i suoi artigli e il suo colpo recide parte della mia ala. Scatto per colpirlo con la mia luce, che si infrange contro un’esplosione di magia di sangue. Urlo e mi scaglio su di lui, distruggendo una colonna con il suo corpo, facendogli trapassare una finestra e schegge di legno, fino a bloccarlo contro la parete della cattedrale. Il mostro piega la testa di lato e io sento il rumore di ossa che scricchiolano le une contro le altre. La cicatrice sul suo collo inizia a cicatrizzare. Dalle fauci dei suoi occhi iniziano a sbavare parole. "Avacyn. Devo farlo". "E io devo fare questo", gli rispondo, affondando la lancia nell’apertura del pettorale del mostro, così profondamente che la lancia colpisce il granito della parete della cattedrale dall’altra parte. Ruggisce e io vengo scagliata all’indietro. Mi blocco. Markov afferra l’impugnatura della lancia, estrae la lama e per un istante riesco a vedere il melmoso animale che si trova al posto del suo cuore. Fasci che si muovono come anguille fuoriescono dalla ferita. Lascia cadere la lancia e la propria spada, che sferragliano cadendo a terra l’una di fianco all’altra. Si stringe la ferita con un artiglio. "Non c’è più speranza per te", bisbiglia. "Ora non riesci a vedermi se non come un mostro; questo è il motivo per cui sei in grado di ferirmi". "Tu sei una macchia che infanga il mondo", gli dico. "Solo adesso riesco a vederlo chiaramente". Il suo attacco è immediato, rapido quasi quanto il suono. Lottiamo a contatto, afferrando l’uno le spalle dell’altra. Ci scagliamo l’un l’altra contro i pilastri. Ci solleviamo l’un l’altra fino alle travi, frammentandone i fasci, e la nostra lotta è avvolta dalla polvere delle pareti e dalle piume. Graffio il suo volto e le ferite non guariscono immediatamente. Le mie dita trovano la carne e la riducono a brandelli e dalle ferite filtra un fumo acido, mentre la Cattedrale di Thraben inizia a crollare in grandi pezzi sotto di noi. Fa una smorfia e avvinghia improvvisamente le mie braccia con gli artigli, reggendosi a me mentre dimeno le ali per mantenermi in volo. I suoi muscoli sono come d’acciaio e mi piega le braccia dietro la schiena, slogandomi una spalla. Comprendo che prima stava trattenendo la sua offensiva. Questa è la sua vera forza. Mi morde al collo e il dolore è come l’urlo di migliaia di innocenti, migliaia di preghiere di aiuto, migliaia di preghiere a cui non risponderò mai più. Sento il sangue che converge nella mia gola, attirato dal suo succhiare. Cadiamo, ma non a causa della gravità e non a causa della debolezza delle mie ali. Cadiamo perché lui ci porta verso il basso, con una forza che ci fa precipitare dalle volte della Cattedrale fino al pavimento. Attraverso il pavimento. Quando la nostra caduta si interrompe, ci ritroviamo nei sotterranei della Cattedrale di Thraben, con un foro aperto nel marmo sopra le nostre teste. La spada di Markov si trova in equilibrio precario sul bordo del foro e poi cade di fianco a noi, conficcando la punta nella pietra. Tocco il freddo pavimento di pietra, alla ricerca della mia lancia, ma non la trovo. Deve essere rimasta al piano superiore. Con le mani sento invece una forma oscura, una cicatrice bruciata sul pavimento, i resti di una qualche potente magia. Ha la forma di ali. Le ali di un angelo. ART (Vault of the Archangel di Dark Ascension) Sopra di noi, i dannati stanno urlando degli avvertimenti. Le loro suppliche riecheggiano nella sala. A me suonano come una preghiera senza risposta. "Tu conosci questo luogo", dice Markov, alzandosi in piedi e asciugandosi la bocca colma di zanne. "Questo è il luogo in cui sei stata creata". Mi alzo anche io. La ferita sul mio collo sanguina e io la lascio sanguinare. In qualche modo, in questo luogo, sembra che stia guarendo. "Il luogo in cui mi hai resa quello che sono", gli dico. "Lascia che ti aiuti, figlia mia", mi dice il mostro. "Io posso... ripulire la tua mente. Posso renderti di nuovo uno strumento di virtù. Posso ricrearti". Mai. "Se non sono la figlia che vuoi...", gli dico. Sussulta. "... allora dovremo combattere di nuovo, poi di nuovo, per sempre. Non cederò mai. Non sarò lo strumento di nessuno. Non diventerò simile a te". Sento che la mia forza sta già tornando, grazie a questo luogo benedetto. Sono quasi al pieno delle mie energie. Tra un istante sarò di nuovo pronta ad abbatterlo. "No", dice Markov. "Questa è la fine. Ora". "So ciò che vuoi fare", gli rispondo. "Fallo. Crea un’altra cripta d’argento. Imprigionami. È l’unico modo per impedirmi di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per distruggerti". "Quella prigione non esiste più", mi dice. "Non posso creare un’altra Tomba Infernale, così come non posso creare un’altra te". Raccolgo le energie. "Tu sei il mio creatore. Tu conosci come funziona questo mondo. Ciò che non può essere distrutto sarà costretto in schiavitù". Markov estrae la spada dal pavimento di pietra. Le sue parole sono sommesse. "Ma Avacyn... tu puoi essere distrutta". ART (Anguished Unmaking di Game Day Promo) Non riesco a vedere il suo volto, in quanto mi dà le spalle. Non riesco a vedere se è un mostro o un uomo. Riesco solo a vedere la punta della sua spada. Riesco solo a udire antiche parole, parole di un rito pronunciato al contrario, parole di un dono che viene revocato. Riesco solo a sentire le ginocchia che crollano sull’inflessibile pavimento della Cattedrale. Riesco solo a sentire l’odore delle ceneri di qualcosa di vicino che arde. Riesco solo a toccare l’ombra sul pavimento sotto di me, la forma che indica i miei primi momenti di vita. Riesco solamente a dirvi, in questa ultima preghiera al mondo, che il mio obiettivo era solo proteggere gli innocenti dai pericoli. Io sono Avacyn. Io sono la protettrice. ART (Holy Justiciar di Avacyn Restored) ART (Selfless Cathar di Innistrad) ART (Lunar Mystic di Avacyn Restored) ART (Geist of Saint Traft di Duel Decks: Blessed vs. Cursed) ART (Banners Raised di Avacyn Restored) "Che... cosa hai fatto?", chiese Jace. Fili di fumo si sollevarono dal luogo bruciacchiato sul pavimento, illuminati da fasci di luce provenienti da uno dei lucernari della cattedrale. Avacyn non esisteva più. In quel momento, la cattedrale sembrò in qualche modo eccessivamente grande. Troppi spazi sotto le sue travi. Troppo vuoto. Jace passò ripetutamente lo sguardo tra la posizione in cui si trovava Avacyn e il volto di Sorin. Il vampiro stava tremando leggermente, con i pugni stretti avvinghiati alla sua spada, come se stesse cercando di arrestare un terremoto dentro di sé. "Ho dovuto farlo", sussurrò Sorin. Jace fece gesti di incredulità con le mani, incapace di comprendere quale degli undici aspetti sbagliati di quella frase affrontare per primo. Alla fine, si voltò verso Tamiyo. "Ha davvero dovuto farlo?". Tamiyo aggrottò la fronte. Raccolse le sue vesti e si accovacciò sul pavimento, analizzando le ceneri rimaste con la punta delle dita coperte dai guanti. Si alzò, strofinando le ceneri tra le dita. Appoggiò la mano su un piccolo telescopio alla cintura, come un guerriero che porta la mano alla spada per rassicurarsi, con lo sguardo fisso su Jace. "Ci saranno... conseguenze", rispose lei. Jace annuì. "I popoli di questo mondo hanno perso una protettrice". Un lungo e gutturale brontolio rombò nel cielo, profondo e tonante. Il suono fece tremare il petto di Jace e smosse la polvere dal soffitto. Il volto di Tamiyo si fece serio. "Il piano ha perduto la sua protettrice", disse lei. Il mondo brontolò di nuovo, questa volta sotto i piedi di Jace. Il terreno sussultò e le scosse si intensificarono sempre di più. Il lastricato si sconquassò nella sua antica malta. Frammenti della vetrata colorata si staccarono e caddero, crollando dalle cornici di piombo che ritraevano il volto di Avacyn e il rumore della loro rottura riecheggiò nelle vuote navate. Le scosse si ridussero. L’eco divenne silente. Jace osservò Sorin infilare la spada nel suo fodero e andarsene, con il colletto sollevato a coprire il mento e le spalle ricurve. Il vampiro si librò su una scala e i suoi artigli scavarono solchi nei corrimano di marmo. Jace notò che le scale erano incavate e butterate nel centro. L’usura di secoli di passi. Secoli di seguaci. Secoli di coloro che avevano cercato Avacyn. ”Che cosa hai fatto?", urlò Jace mentre Sorin si allontanava. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web